


Well Meaning, Unwanted

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [178]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace Sam, Coming Out, Gen, well-meaning Jody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Jody keeps trying to get Sam a date--she just wants him to be happy again--and they're getting progressively more and more awkward. Eventually, he has to tell her the truth.





	Well Meaning, Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Sam's ace, Jody means well even as she unintentionally hurts Sam a bit, Sam comes out.

Sam knows Jody is well-meaning. She cares a hell of a lot about him, more than pretty much anyone else. Which is why, of course, he showed up on her doorstep when everything went south, and why he hasn’t left.

It’s been two months, and she keeps trying to set him up on dates. Not aggressively, or anything. Just gentle nudges, like a date, like getting out there, might re-start his life, help him heal or something. He can’t fault her–he knows he’s reclusive, it’s not exactly a secret–so he accepts the date with one of her deputies, thinking it won’t be that bad.

It wasn’t, really. She was nice. She was hard-working, smart, a law enforcement officer. She had a nice smile and was even a vegetarian with great restaurant recommendations. All of that was great.

It was after that wasn’t so great.

“You’re home early,” Jody says from the couch. She’s reading the paper, and Sam resolutely tries to believe she wasn’t waiting up for him, like some worried parent. Like Dean used to on the rare occasions Sam did go out, because they can’t trust Sam not to get eaten by a monster on the way to the movies and back. Jody doesn’t mean it like that. Probably.

Sam shrugs, toeing of his shoes. Jody has something about shoes in the house, which is not exactly normal to Sam, but not all that hard of an adjustment too, either, in the grand scheme of things. “Yeah, well,” he says awkwardly. “I shouldn’t have expected anything else.”

Jody looks up. “Vanessa not your type?” she asks. “If you’d just _tell_  me, Sam, I could…”

“I didn’t want to have sex with her,” Sam blurts out, because while maybe that’s on the top ten list of mortifying things he can say, at least it cuts her off.

Jody tilts her head. “So…don’t put out on the first date?” she asks. “Or just not your type?”

“Neither,” Sam says, now hanging up his thin spring jacket on the coat hanger by the door. “I don’t have sex on any date, and no one is my type. Not like that.”

He’s never told anyone this before. There’s really never been anyone to tell, not since college. He’d always wondered if he should tell Jess, but it hadn’t been a huge issue. Back then, sex hadn’t been unpleasant, just not something he actively desired. Now, though, the thought makes him a little sick.

“I’m asexual,” he concludes, looking somewhere over Jody’s left shoulder as he says it. It’s a word he found on the internet, which he always knew is more useful than just finding new cases. But it fits. _Asexual_. _Not broken, asexual_. “It means…”

“I know what it means,” Jody says gently. She stands up. “Thank you for telling me, Sam.”

Sam shrugs. “If it means I don’t have to do that again…”

“No,” Jody agrees. “I’m sorry about that. I just want you to be happy.”

“I will be,” Sam says gently. “At some point. I’m already happier than I was. But sex isn’t going to be a part of that.”

“Right,” Jody says. She looks at the clock on the wall. “C’mon. You’re home early. You want to watch a movie?”

So they spend the night watching crappy comedies, and Sam laughs until his sides ache. If this becomes their habit, Sam thinks, he’ll be more than happy with it.


End file.
